Naruto gun for hire,
by Ubermann
Summary: life is hard when your in college. you have classes and the social life can be a killer. but what if you had all that but a detective trying to take you down while your working as a bodyguard for a girl you don't even like. and that's just for starters
1. Chapter 1

A flash from a camera, as the press arrived to the crime scene of a notorious mobster and known drug lord Hiro Tanaka as the lead detective walked into the building. His black hair and eyes seem to be invisible as he walked into the darkened room getting the attention of one of the forensics people who walked over to the detective addressing him by his first name "Itachi." Said the forensics holding a bloody gun "looks like the assailant entered through the window on the 2nd floor and snuck into the room during the recent blackout, I've recovered this gun it might be the perps." Hitachi sighed as his attention was on a small figuring on the coffee table next to the body.

He slipped on a latex glove and picked it up bringing it to eye level. 'Such detail' he muttered as he looked at the scene it was describing a den of foxes, except the father was bitting the neck of one of the children as he was under the control of and evil powers. "Hypnos," said Itachi as he bagged the figurine "this was a crime of vengeance a possible a hit the man did have a lot of enemies. I believe it to be the work of the Kitsume."

The forensics team looked shocked and some sore under there breathe as the continued to gather evidence as Itachi left the place before saying one last thing "gather everything, this guy is human so he bound to slip up." Itachi sighed they would believe him, hell he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth as he hopped into his car for the long way home.

Chapter 1

"… and that is what I am going to teach you in this course." Stated Mr. Jiraiya as the words of the class 'art 102 the human form,' "so those who don't like the look of skin this isn't your class, and no, none of you are going to model." The comment made people laugh when the door opened as a student handing the slip of paper into the professors hands "sorry I was late," muttered the student as he walked into the place. "Mr. Uzumaki, your 5 minutes late don't be late again unless you have a good excuse," stated Jiraiya "now we will of course work our way up to the models we will start off with something small to practice shading, each of your take a piece of fruit and some charcoal." Slowly the class went to work.

Soon that class was over and the students went towards the other classes. When a voice stopped one student "Mr. Uzumaki a word." Stated Jiraiya as he watched Naruto walk into the room when Jiraiya stood there looking at him and only had one question on his mind "why are you here?" Naruto sighed "well, I felt like bettering my self. Besides you get paid if i suck or not." Jiraiya smiled at the comment before producing a replica sculpture " Carl Olaf Trygg made this when he moved to Canada his work was amazing" stated Jiraiya as he looked at him "your work is nearly as good as his boy, don't sell your self short and for gods sake show up on time." with that Naruto left to go home.

He made his way off campus to a rundown house that he and his friends were staying at. Naruto wasn't popular nor cared, about such things. The truth was he cared about 3 things, one his friends Gaara and Shikamaru. Two his mentor Kakashi, who was in prison on manslaughter but he didn't care about visiting him there but he did write letters to him. And the third was himself but not in a narcissistic way, but in a way of keeping his body fit. Naruto sighed as he left the school to walk the two street to his house, a small townhouse where he , Gaara & Shikamaru were staying while going through college.

As soon as Naruto opened the door he was hit with a wave of smell something was cooking and it smelt wonderful, that meant one thing Gaara was cooking. The culinary skills that were in Naruto's gifted hands couldn't cook a egg, but Gaara was a master of knives moving them gracefully in the air. Naruto walked into the kitchen which was in order Gaara seemed to like order. "hey," asked Gaara as he was dicing a onion until Naruto picked up a cookie. "put that down it will upset your flavor pallet." this statement caused Naruto to laugh because every time Gaara cooked he demanded that no one eat anything an hour before dinner something about upsetting the ambiance of the meal.

"whatever man i am having a cookie." stated Naruto as he took one and started to walk away only to have the knife Gaara was dicing with embedded in the wall next to Naruto's head. Naruto growled as he removed the knife "little man wants to play," stated Naruto as he walked towards Gaara "let's go," the two then proceeded to have a knife fight in the middle of the sterile kitchen, pausing now and again for Gaara to check the diner, because to them this was having fun killing time.

half and hour later Shikamaru walked in the room looking at the two covered in minor cut causing him to shake his head " Shikamaru how was school." asked Naruto as he tossed the knife into the sink. "troublesome." stated Shikamaru looking at the two "they wanted my to prove an Alger-rhythm and i felt didn't feel like it." Naruto nodded as he noticed the jacket he was wearing "i thought they remove these security tags when you buy a jacket." Gaara groaned as Naruto sighed "please you two, don't preach to me about stealing," stating Shikamaru as he tossed the jacket into a hallway closet cluttered with watches and other items "because you two don't have the moral authority, last time I checked you two have a combined 60 kills."

"61 now." stated Gaara as he tossed a newspaper towards Naruto who looked at it and read it quickly and smiled "this is not my work, it's good work but not mine." said Naruto as he pulled out a small notebook and skimmed through it to the last page of legible writing."my last kill was a Mr. Robert Allan, made him a nice oak piece I called 'kit requiem' he tossed in the fire." the other two sighed knowing how much work Naruto put into the carvings, selecting the right type of wood carving the smallest detail, it really angered him to find one of his pieces to be recklessly thrown away, his thoughts were interrupted when a plate was slid in front of him.

After the meal Naruto turned on a news call in show to find them talking about him which he turned it up.:

"now Detective, who exactly is the Kitsume?" asked the reporter to the lead detective.

"according to mythical fox," stated the detective..." Naruto groaned as he pulled out a phone which rerouted the call to several different place on earth. Gaara chuckled "don't bug the cops that's a sign of over cockiness" Naruto sighed "i am not bugging the cops," stated Naruto as he looked at the number and dialed.

And surely enough the report responded to the call " this is Leo your on the air." stated the reporter as Naruto slowly spoke. "yeah the last murder wasn't mine," said Naruto only to have the reporter laugh "i thought we screen for nut jobs but some how you came through." Naruto Growled the Reporter pissed him off causing him to growl then hang up. "he wants proof that i am the Kitsume," said Naruto with a hint of anger walking into his room and pulling out a piece of cherry wood then began the task of shaping it and carving it into a design that would get his message across "i call this piece proof of the Kitsumes life." Garra looked at the piece and at his finer details "nice work for 45 minutes." stated Shikamaru "but i think killing him is overboard," this statement caused Naruto to laugh "this is just a message piece. Not a death piece my Nara friend." said Naruto to his friend "if i were to make a death piece it would include his private sins as well public, i would include hypothetically his monthly visits to the hooker he sees and how his drinking causes destruction around him mine are so much better then a gourde of black sand" Garra then stared at him "don't insult my gourdes." said Garra with a dark tone in his voice "i don't carve a stick like you, i heat my creations in a kelm, then finding the black sand is an art of it's own."said Garra looking at Naruto putting on a jacket and heading out the door.

Meanwhile downtown at Hyuuga inc. a small company that made it big in the tech boom of the 90's but that's not important. What is important is the woman walking out of the building dark violet hair and pure white eyes from a rare condition she had perfect sight still. She was in collage studying business had a boy friend Kiba going to become a veterinarian he pulled into the complex with his car a old 90 mustang. "hey," said Kiba looking at her "need a ride?" Hinata rushed into the drivers side seat and buckled up. "so, where are we going?" she asked as they made the way down the highway unaware a black car was following them.

"it's a surprise babe." Kiba said as he turned on a side street, "come on please tell me," she pleaded as they reached a restaurant, much more than Kiba could afford. Kiba the opened the door the couple made there way inside

2 hours latter the couple made there way back to the car laughing about the evening, Hinata then realized something she had left her purse at there table. "Kiba start the car i will be right back." Hinata said as she ran back into the restaurant "take your time." said Kiba as he made his way into the car.

Hinata reached their table and grabbed her purse when a explosion echoed through the restaurant. To say it was deafening it would be an understatement the sound shattered the windows and injuring a few. But that didn't concern the Hyuuga girl as she ran outside to find her boyfriends car up in flames "KIBA," She Shouted as the Gas tank went, she then sank to he knees and weep over her first love.

A/N the events are in motion and the characters are here, what will the next chapter bring well, we will find out the mentor of Naruto and Gaara. Also the police are here, so here are a list of the confirmed characters:

Naruto

Gaara

Shikamaru

Hinata

neji

hiashi

Kakashi

Itachi

Jiraiya

and those are the main ones. So until next time take care.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashbacks _are in italics I apologize for the late space between the chapters

Chapter 2

_The buzzing sound of florescent lights and the smell of disinfectant hung in the air as the stretcher was wheeled in through the long hallway of the hospital. _

"_Heartbeat is low." Said one nurse looking at the patient _

"_We're loosing her." Said another hooking an IV to her arm, _

_The doctor stopped and looked at the clock as the girl Ino Yamanaka suffered enough "I'm calling it." Said the doctor as he pulled his gloves off this was the part of the job he hated the most._

_A few minutes after telling the family the news Mr. Yamanaka stood up _

"_Where is he?" he said and made his way down the hall _

"_You need to understand, he is suffering extensive nerve damage and plus the emotional toll on him, this wouldn't be helping him" said the doctor as he ran to catch up to him_

"_I don't care." Mr. Yamanaka said as he hunted the man he assumed responsible for him loosing his daughter _

"_Fine have it your way I'm calling security." Responded the doctor as he left towards the nearest phone _

_In a nearby room a teen sat on one of those doctors' stools as a nurse applied a tenser bandage to his wrist._

"_Ok squeeze my hand" she said with a smile as the teen looked at the ground worried about his girlfriend well being he squeezed then the door burst open and Mr. Yamanaka walked in and picked up the teen by the bandages wrapped around his chest. _

"_You little shit." Snarled Mr. Yamanaka as he looked into the teens eyes "you killed her, you killed my Ino," the teen looked down as tears rolled down his cheeks the news had broken his heart and his will. _

"_Sir I wish you wouldn't harass my patient." Shouted the nurse as she tried to pull the man off her patient when Mr. Yamanaka shoved her hard causing the nurse to hit her head, knocking her out. Yamanaka then pulled out a dessert eagle and pointed at the teen, who looked at him in return, not even flinching_

"_Kill me," said the teen in a broken voice almost breaking "I don't deserve to live, I lost the one I love and I don't want to live anymore." _

_Yamanaka looked at him his hand shook as he saw the teen death wished upon him it would be too easy and it wouldn't be honouring his late daughter's memory. He wanted the boy to suffer like she did like he is now _

"_No," said the man as he placed the gun on the ground "that would make me a monster, just like you." He then dropped the teen and left the room heading to the waiting room to comfort his wife._

_The teen then went for the gun and took it into his quivering hands, he handled guns before and this was the first time ever he was nervous holding a gun then someone grabbed then gun out of his hand and removed the clip and the bullet from the chamber. The teen looked up at the man his mentor. He was crying "Naruto," said the man helping him to his feet. "It's ok," he said trying to help him understand. _

With a thump Naruto slowly stood up as the sweat drenched sheets clung to him. He slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the time came into vision reading 9:30

His eyes bulged out and he muttered the word "shit" as he quickly dressed and ran out his door heading to class he wasn't going to be late twice in a week, no matter what bothered him that morning.

Jade city reformatory is a prison located 20 miles from the town and host 500 of the worst of the worst inmates the country has to offer. And the good detective was going to see the worst of the worst his name was Kakashi that was his only name and he was charged with manslaughter in the deaths of 50 members of the snake head gang he would have been added more but he accepted a deal from the D.A. But that didn't bother him, had gotten sources saying that he knew who the Kitsume was.

Itachi walked into the general meeting area while a small man walked into the room "excuse me please remove all item from your pockets and place them in the tray the detective did what he was told emptying his pockets of his badge and his gun "no foods of any kind. No playing cards paper clips pens, tobacco products or alcoholic drinks." The head guard then showed them to the visiting area.

Once there the detective looked around until he saw there person who he was after. He had grey hair and wore the standard prison orange his face was covered with what looked like a piece of his bed sheet and his one visible eye was fixated on an orange book in his hands. The detective slowly walked up to him and was about to speak when the masked man stopped him.

"No," he said not looking at him as he turned the page

"But Mr. Kakashi" said the detective showing him his badge "I'm wanting to know about the…"

"No" said Kakashi as he continued to read the book.

Itachi then slid two photos in front of him "these were left by him in Jade City, a few nights ago."

Kakashi looked at them vaguely "your point, they deserved it," said Kakashi returning to his book

"One of them was a reporter who did nothing." Said Itachi with anger in his voice "it shook him up and still hasn't been able to sleep,"

Kakashi closed his book and looked at him "we don't have cable in here," he said quietly "not even a decent library, I assume you know the way out detective," Kakashi then walked away from him causing the detective to shake his head muttering that he was a nutcase,

Meanwhile the day went by as the day drew on for Naruto who walked home after a day of classes that gave him a headache, he then noticed a black limo following him and he realized it has been since 3 blocks ago, soon a man in a dark blue suit with a logo of falcon on the man's tie clip stepped out of the limo and approached him.

"My employer wishes to speak to you about a job." Said the suited man looking at him causing him to shake his head

"Look if your boss wants my work; tell him to use the site like everyone else." Said Naruto as he walked away from the man, soon the man reached into his jacket and fired 2 darts towards Naruto which hit him,

"So much for you being the best." Said the man as he picked up Naruto and tossing him in the back of the limo."

When Naruto woke up he was sitting in a thick leather chair sitting in front of a white marble fireplace expertly carved depicting a battle. Soon his attention was on another person who wore a black suit with long black hair and pale eyes to match his face. Naruto knew exactly who he was, who wouldn't

"I see you're awake," said the man as he poured a drink "I apologize for my employee's tactics,"

Naruto looked at him "Tactics" growled Naruto "they shot me with a dart, what tactical about that, why am I here and what do you want?"

"Straight to the point," said the man as he took a sip of his drink "as you know my name is Hiashi Hyuuga and my daughter was almost assassinated by a car bomb,"

Naruto looked at him and sighed "that's interesting, but I fit in this where?" Hiashi looked at him "simple really, I want you to be her bodyguard," Hiashi paused a bit and poured himself another drink "I know that it's not your forte but understand my logic, I hire the #1 killer in this hemisphere to protect my daughter, or you can go to jail like that Kakashi fellow."

Naruto stood up and looked up in the eyes "Don't you ever mention his name to me again." Said Naruto in as anger rolled off his tongue. "Get this straight I will not work for rich bastards like you."

Hiashi laughed a bit "really," he said as he walked over to his desk "I have here a copy of a file I have in a security deposit box, in this file is a record of Naruto Uzumaki father a general of the libertarian army mother a spy for said army named after a character in a Hentai novel this file also included your military jacket and at the untimely death of my eldest daughter this file will be delivered to one detective named Itachi then 30 minute later you will be deliver to the cops as well as your friends."

Naruto smirked and looked at him "was I really named after a character in a Hentai manga?" asked Naruto as he looked at the file "I'll be dammed, so I guess I am a bodyguard I assume my payment is usual?"

"Yes, I will show you to where you're staying while you protect my daughter" muttered Hiashi as he showed him as place the size of a suite, clearly they're was flair for the corporate gigs "your courses schedule at your school will be adapted to fit for the task at hand."

"Yeah thanks," said Naruto looking around when a noise caught his attention causing him to look "in the hallway she stood with flowing violet hair and the same pale eyes that her father had.

"Hinata," said Hiashi beckoning her to come into the room "I would like to meet Naruto, your new body guard"

**a/n so I would apologize for the second chapter being so late I had a few personal things to deal in my life and hopefully I will post the next one sooner. **


End file.
